Unexpected Situation
by twilightZone46
Summary: Alexia Panics and her 3 "family" members have been hiding and running for a while. Who knew moving to Forks would be a good place not only for hiding but for finding happiness. SethxOC EmbryxOC JacobxOC LeahxOC Summary is kinda bad but story is good.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Unfortunately I do not own twilight or any of the characters, but I do own Alexia, Hailey, Scarlet and Eli **

My whole life I lived in hiding. Always moving around but never staying for more than 6 months. I live with three other people all the same as me. Their names Scarlet Andrews, Hailey Jacobson and Eli Slade, They're the only family I have. After experiencing my family's I was put in foster homes one after another ever since I was the age of 6. Finally when I turned 15 I found Eli. I've known Eli ever since we were little so he was no stranger, he was more of a big brother, only 2 years older. I remember the day perfectly. It had been raining and I decided to go outside into the woods, as I got deeper the darker it had become. It gotten to the point where I didn't know where I was anymore so I decided to head back. As I turned back I heard a twig snap to my right so I immediately looked and there he was standing by the tree looking as if he been captured sneaking his hand in the cookie jar. I was so overjoyed that words could not describe my reaction. Quickly I ran to him and hugged him. He hugged back as I cried out of happiness but also distress. I soon let go of him and stepped back. He had changed the last time I saw him. Many questions swirled around my head.

"Why are you here, it's not a bad thing but what about your family?" He winced as the word family had been said, I knew this wasn't good.

"They're dead. I escaped _them _but now they're looking for me. I need you to listen close to me Alexia. You need to come with me if you don't then you'll soon be dead to."

I looked at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes, I had to go.

"Ok I'm in, but what about my stuff?"

"You have to leave them, I'll get you more but right now we have to run."

He turned around and grabbed my hand and we ran. Deeper and deeper into the forest until we got to the side of a road and he lead me to his car. Lucky that he was 17 or else we would have to walk.

That was only the beginning after that we found Hailey and Scarlet.

Hailey had been walking alongside the rode when we driving. We stopped to figure out if she needed help. As soon as we rolled down the window we knew it was her.

Eli and I also knew her since we were children. Also the same age as me. Apparently her parents were also killed and she has been living on her own ever since she was 13.

She joined us as well.

Not long after that we found Scarlet at a gas station when we were filling up the tank.

Of course she was like a big sister to Hailey and I. She was the same age as Eli.

So here I am know at the age of 16 finally settling down in the state of Washington in a small town called Forks.

I'm tired of hiding as well as the others, we may be able to stay in forks for a while.

_I'm Alexia Panics I'm a *Pureblood. I'm tired of hiding and ready to fight for my life. The Volturi are responsible for my families dead and they will stop at nothing to kill me and the others.

There are four of us left and the stakes are high. Its either we die fighting or die doing nothing at all. There's something in Forks that's special and I'm sure we can win this war and live in peace.

I'm Alexia Panics and I will stop at _nothing_.

*Pureblood- a special vampire who is not turned but is destined to be one. The parents have the choice to make their child grow up as a vampire until they reach the age of 17 they no longer grow. Or they have the choice to grow up as human and until the age of 17 they finally become one. Stronger than the Volturi. Have control over their venom.

**(If any of you have read or seen Vampire Knight you already heard of a Pureblood but I changed it up a bit ****J )**

**Hope you enjoyed so please REVIEW!**


	2. First Day Part 1

**So this is the third day since they have arrived. To clear things up Scarlet and Eli **

**are originally 18 but are stuck at 17 forever (But Scarlet can pass as 16) and Hailey and Alexia are the same** **age but Alexia is older by a month. **

**Alexia and Hailey are Juniors, while Scarlet and Eli are seniors for The Wolf Pack: Seth, Collin, Brady, Jacob, Quil, Jared and Kim are Juniors while Embry,**

**Leah and Paul are seniors. **

**Yeah I kind of tweaked the ages but only to fit some things in the story.**

**If some things are confusing about their age or grade I'll be happy to explain.**

**I do not own Twilight Unfortunately, Stephanie Meyer does though. I only own my characters**

**Hope you enjoy**

Day Three:

_Flash Back _

"_MOM, DAD please you can't leave me here by myself please who did this to you?"_

_My mother was lying in my own arms covered in her own blood. On the other side of her was my dad as well. I was only 5 at the time but many of us that were the same were very intelligent at an early age. I came home and this is how they were quickly losing blood. There was nothing that I could do but just watch them die before my very own eyes._

"_Honey listen to me, you have to stay away from _them_ in time you'll know what I mean. But just remember that your mom and I love you. We'll always be with you and keep yourself hidden. Your mom and I made the choice for you to live a human life until your 17th__ birthday. Your mom and I love you." That was the last thing he said before they were gone. I sobbed into there lifeless body and let out a painful cry. "No, please no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."_

_End of Flash Back_

_*gasp* _I quickly sat up from my bed. I hated remembering my past, the past that brought me up to this point in life. The painful memory of my parents. Ever since we got here I've been having this dream over and over. Shaking the memory out of my head I left my room and into the bathroom. My elbows propped on the sink, I looked at my reflection. I had always had black curly hair and brown eyes, my skin tone tan. People always said that I looked like my parents. Who knew that once I turned into a vampire I would never have these brown colored eyes. Turning away I quickly hopped into the shower let the hot water relax my body. After 10 minutes I turned the water off and headed to my room. I opened my closet and in about 5 minutes on deciding what to wear, I ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

As I entered everyone was seated as usual. Eli drinking his pouch of animal blood as he read the newspaper, Scarlet seated next to him also eating but looking out the window and Hailey eating a muffin while sitting on top of the counter. I made a fake gagging noise at the sight of the blood.

"If you don't like it then don't stare."

"But that's the problem Eli we're all stuck with having to look at your face everyday."

He mockingly shot me a glare. "Ugh the things I put up for you girls."

"No one says you have to you know," Hailey said.

Everyone laughed.

"I suppose."

I loved them with all my heart, they're the family that I used to have but also that I now have, I hadn't realized that I started to space out.

"You had that dream again didn't you." My head snapped towards Scarlet.

"N-no." I tried to sound convincing, obviously failing.

"Your lying Alexia, it's not good to lie to us you know we'll just find out the truth."

"_You went through my head."_ I growled at Eli as I said it, it was more of a statement than a question.

That's the only thing that I hated about them, Scarlet could know anything about you or anything that she looked at plus she could ice over anything and Eli could read minds and shoot out electricity out of his hand.

"Come on Alexia you know how those guys are we're used to it now, besides you have plenty of time to work it out now since we have to get to school." Hailey said, Ugh how she was always right. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door with the rest of them.

Eli has a Black Camaro while Scarlet has a Black Mazda RX 8. Really fancy cars which also went into the not helping us stay hidden category. But our families are all rich and when they died they left everything to us since we're all only Childs.

Riding with Eli always has it's flaws like today.

We waited for Scarlet to leave so he could back out.

The only thing that caught my attention was the sound of sirens up ahead.

The sight of two police cars, an ambulance and fire truck zoomed down on the opposite side of the road. My eyes followed them a until I couldn't see them anymore. I turned back to Eli. "What do you think that was about?"

"Not sure all I could get out was them saying we got to hurry up over and over again but we'll ask Scarlet once we get to school….. And sorry about this morning." He sent me an apologetic smile.

"Not your fault your just trying to protect us and I was over reacting I'm the one who's sorry." I answered.

And with that we proceeded to head to school. But for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling of something strange happening today.

**Well, was it good or bad. I know I need a little bit of work but that's one of the whole parts of writing, fixing your flaws if you have any.**

**I also plan to have their outfits on my profile by tomorrow and what they look like and there are more secrets up ahead so keep reading.**

**Please Review! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	3. First Day Part 2

**OK so first of all I am SOOOOOO SORRY for not updating soon enough it's just that I had Exams and I had to study and had NO time what so ever. And I really can't believe I forgot to tell you this but this takes place 1 year after breaking dawn, just so you know. Also this has Alexia finally seeing Seth. :D**

**Unfortunately I do Not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does I only own my characters.**

First Day Part 2:

After the 30 minute ride we finally got to school. As I got out of the car I still couldn't shake the feeling off. I shook the thought away and walked up to Scarlet.

" Hey Scarlet know what happened back there?"

" Give me a minute." She said as she held up her index finger. Her face went blank for a couple of seconds before coming back to normal.

" Ok so some jerks he thought that it would be funny to start a fire or something and ended up burning the high school on the reservation down."

I gasped " Those dumb asses."

" I know but that's not all." She laughed at all of our faces full of confusion.

" They're actually coming here until they either rebuild the school or they're staying here permanently. But they will be arriving a little bit before 10:30 just in time for lunch."

I was actually curious and I had also read a few books on the Quileute tribe and I am fascinated by their legends.

I nodded my head " Anything else? "

"No Alexia that's all I got so far." She smiled.

"Ok well we should start heading off to class." The others nodded and followed me into the school.

Hailey and I headed to English while Scarlet headed to art and Eli to P.E.

We walked through the door and sat in our usual spots in the back. But throughout the class no matter how much I tried I couldn't shake that feeling off. It was…..strange.

Somewhere throughout class Hailey noticed something off about me and slipped me a note.

_Are you ok you've been acting strange ever since we talked to Scarlet._

I thought about lying to her and it took me a minute to figure out that it was better to tell her the truth.

_I really don't know. I just have this strange feeling and I don't know what to make of it._

She looked at me really hard as if she was trying to read my mind, which was a bit hilarious. After a moment Hailey sighed and turned to the note. She quickly wrote something and handed me the note fast.

_I know what you feel, I wasn't sure if anyone else felt it. But don't worry if we can't get rid of the feeling by the end of school then we'll tell the others during band practice. _

As I finished reading the note I mentally smiled to myself, I love the band consisting of all four of us. **(You didn't see that coming did you :D) **Each of us love music and each caring for our instruments. Only a few people knew of the band back home but as soon as we got here news traveled fast and everyone knew right away. Which was automatically put in the not helping us category. I snapped my thoughts out of my head and turned to Hailey and nodded.

Finally I turned my attention to the teacher talking to us about reading the Odyssey.

The last couple of minutes past and class finally ended. Hailey and I quickly grabbed our stuff and headed out saying good bye as she headed to P.E and I headed to Spanish.

Since I actually came from a Hispanic background I do know how to speak Spanish just not so good on the writing.

I usually zoned out though only getting caught a couple of times. As I looked ahead I just couldn't wait for lunch because now that feeling was getting stronger and I was becoming even more confused. Who knew something so little could distract me so easily.

I sighed as I rested my head on my desk waiting for this class to end.

* * *

_50 minutes Later_

_Ring….._

I heard the bell and sat up, happy that it was lunch. I got up and head towards the door when I was stopped by Mrs. Garcia the Spanish teacher. I mentally slapped myself this was bound to happen.

" Alexia is there something wrong you seem a bit off?"

I sighed "Uh yeah I'm pretty tired I spent all night finishing a English paper, sorry." I hated lying but I didn't know what else to say.

"Ok dear as long as I don't catch you again." She laughed and I joined her as well.

I finally head out the door and to my locker to see Hailey, Scarlet and Eli all there.

As I walked up I saw Eli and Scarlet smirk. Scarlet was the first to speak.

"I see you got caught today."

"Shut up, I have a lot on my mind." Eli laughed, it was his turn to speak.

"Oh we know about what you and Hailey have been feeling but don't worry your not alone."

I tilted my head at him "What do you mean?"

"Well Scarlet and I have been feeling the same thing too, but uh anyways we should probably get going to lunch so come on."

Now this confused me even more, not only are Hailey and I having that feeling but so are Eli and Scarlet. What was this, it was literally eating me alive. But the strangest thing was that the feeling was getting stronger.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and followed the rest into the cafeteria.

As we opened the door to the cafeteria all eyes were on us even some new ones which were due to everyone from Lapush. We walked as if in a straight line first it was Hailey then Scarlet, after her followed Eli and then me. I was half way to our table in the back by the window when I felt a _strong_ pull towards my right side. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. My attention was now on a table of hot guys, and about four girls.

I scanned threw them when my eyes landed on a pair of chocolate brown eyes that literally made me melt. I gasped as I had all these emotions run threw me, not only that but because of all the emotions that I saw in his eyes.

All I wanted to do was have him hold me and never let me go, I wanted to kiss him and somehow I knew that I would always be safe when I'm with him, that i could trust him with my life.

Before I could get even more lost in his eyes, if that was even possible, I turned around slowly and continued to make my way to the table until I sat down.

Also completely lost in that moment I never noticed the eyes of everyone on me.

But there was one question that kept making its way in my mind, _What just happened?_

**Yep she finally saw Seth, well more like stared into his eyes but anyways don't worry there is the third part to this that I'm currently working on and it will be out soon.**

**And again I'm SO SORRY for not updating sooner, Hope you enjoyed.**

**So Please Review!**


	4. AN

** Hey you guys I know you probably thought this was and update but its not sorry. **

** Anyways If you went on my profile to see what the characters there is only one small change I made to Eli, **

** I changed the picture so if you want to see what he looks like now then I suggest you look. **

** Thanks to all my readers! :D**

** I'll try to update soon**


End file.
